Стенограммы/Мод Пай
Русская стенограмма = :Эпплджек: Кто-нибудь видел Пинки Пай со вчерашнего дня? :Остальные главные персонажи: Не-а. :Радуга Дэш: зевает Что у неё такого важного, что мы должны встретиться здесь в такую рань. Селестия ещё даже не подняла солнце! :храпит :Сумеречная Искорка: Надеюсь, всё в порядке. стучит :грохот :Пинки Пай: Отлично, вы все здесь! Нельзя терять ни минуты! :Рарити: Оа! :Флаттершай: Оо... :закрывается, удар :Радуга Дэш: А! Эй... а! :закрывается :Пинки Пай: Осторожно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да в чём дело? :Пинки Пай: Моя сестра Мод скоро будет здесь, и мне нужна ваша помощь: вы должны продегустировать леденцы! :Эпплджек: Э, мы счастливы тебе помочь, Пинки Пай, но здесь, похоже, чересчур много конфет. :Рарити: Даже для тебя. :Пинки Пай: Должно быть, я капельку увлеклась. писк : :Главная шестёрка: стонут :Пинки Пай: Все готовы продолжить? :Радуга Дэш: Эх. У меня зубы болят. :Флаттершай: стонет :Эпплджек: Мне кажется, мы наелись. А разве ты не должна была уехать на станцию встречать Мод? :Пинки Пай: Но вы попробовали только половину, а нам нужно выбрать идеальные, чтобы у меня было время приготовить ещё! чавкает :Сумеречная Искорка: Мод — твоя сестра. Ей понравятся твои леденцы. Думаю, ты приготовила достаточно. Она пробудет у тебя только неделю. :Пинки Пай: Эх, это не только для Мод, глупышка. Я делаю конфеты для всех нас! :Остальные главные персонажи: стонут :Пинки Пай: Это часть очень важной, супер-пупер особенной традиции, в которой могут участвовать только самые близкие и лучшие друзья. Мы вместе сделаем ожерелье из леденцов! пищит Она зародилась, когда мы с Мод были ещё маленькими на каменной ферме. Она передала мне семейный рецепт леденцов! В нём есть секретный ингредиент — шепчет Это камешки! нормально — И она показала мне, как скреплять кусочки, чтобы сделать из них ожерелье! И потом, когда мы их делали, мы обменивались! Мы с Мод постоянно обмениваемся ожерельями в знак того, что мы с ней лучшие подруги навсегда! писк :Эпплджек: О, какая замечательная традиция. :Радуга Дэш: Постой. Секретный ингредиент — камни? :Пинки Пай: Да. Но это особенный вид камней, который открыла Мод. :Флаттершай: О, и что это за камни? :Пинки Пай: Не могу сказать, глупышка! шепчет Это большой секрет! нормально А сейчас, когда Мод уезжает получать степень доктора каменных наук, это наш последний шанс обменяться ожерельями на долгое время. Быстрее бы вас познакомить. Я знаю, что мои лучшие понивилльские друзья и моя подруга-сестра станут самыми настоящими друзьями! Мы сможем вместе делать самое-пресамое лучшее леденцовое ожерелье! Она любит выразительные наряды, как и Рарити, и она очень умная и любит читать, как Искорка! А ещё она честная, любит природу, и отлично играет, и... В общем, она потрясающая! :Рарити: напряжённо Похоже, она замечательная, но она не будет волноваться, если тебя не будет на станции, когда она приедет? :Пинки Пай: Конечно, будет. Аа! Мне пора бежать! :Тэнка жужжит :Вайнона: лает :Флаттершай: Надеюсь, что у Мод хороший аппетит. :Эпплджек: Всем и всегда нравятся яблочные маффины Бабули Смит! :Рарити: Ах, всё без толку! Я просто не могу найти ничего подходящего, что надеть! :Радуга Дэш: Сомневаюсь, что она обратит внимание на то, кто во что одет, какая разница? :Рарити: Большая разница: нам будет сложно показать Мод, что в Понивилле следуют моде, если у самой большой здешней модницы шляпа разваливается прямо на глазах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы немного нервничаем из-за приезда Мод. Она сестра Пинки Пай, и Пинки хочет, чтобы мы показали себя с лучшей стороны. Для неё очень важно, чтобы мы вместе сделали леденцовые ожерелья. Уверена, что всё будет... :Пинки Пай: А вот и мыыыыы! :Сумеречная Искорка: А где Мод? :Пинки Пай: Она идёт! :толчок :Радуга Дэш: Э... ты уверена? :Пинки Пай: Она не такая быстрая, как я. Зубастик остался с ней, чтобы она не заблудилась! :толчок :стуки копытами :Радуга Дэш: шепчет Она вообще-то движется? :Пинки Пай: Мы здесь, Мод! :Мод Пай: нюхает вяло Хм. Осадочное. :Радуга Дэш: Что? :Мод Пай: вяло Это осадочная порода. :толчок :Сумеречная Искорка: Девочки, это так увлекательно, правда? Мы просто в восторге, что ты приехала в гости перед своей важной поездкой. Пинки Пай столько о тебе рассказывала. Я Искорка, а это Эпплджек, Флаттершай, Радуга и Рарити. :Флаттершай: Мы ужасно рады с тобой познакомиться. :Эпплджек: Мы прекрасно проведём время! :толчок :Рарити: Пинки Пай сказала, что ты, как и я, любишь моду. :Мод Пай: вяло Я действительно самовыражаюсь посредством гардероба. :Рарити: А, скажи, а что говорит твоё очаровательное платье? :Мод Пай: вяло Оно ничего не говорит. Это платье. :Рарити: Да, конечно, я имела в виду, что... захлёбывается :Вайнона: лает :Эпплджек: А, а это Вайнона. Сова, Тэнк, Опал и Энджел. Пинки Пай сказала, что у тебя тоже есть питомец. :Мод Пай: вяло Он у меня в кармане. :Флаттершай: О, у тебя есть карманный питомец? Крохотная мышка? Или птенчик? Или дрессированная бабочка? :Мод Пай: вяло Это камень. Его зовут Голыш. :Пинки Пай: Это будет самая лучшая, самая великолепная, весёлая неделя! Мне не терпится, чтобы мы все стали лучшими друзьями! :Остальные главные персонажи: смеются :Эпплджек: Мод? Ты не попробуешь один из знаменитых яблочно-пряных маффинов Бабули? :Мод Пай: нюхает :Эпплджек: О, э, это не... Э... :Мод Пай: жуёт набитым ртом вяло Хрустящий. :Пинки Пай: жуёт набитым ртом Мод права! Они хрустящие! Вкуснятина! :Радуга Дэш: Значит, Пинки Пай говорит, что ты любишь игры. :Мод Пай: вяло Мы с Голышом иногда играем в игру «Камуфляж». Это что-то вроде пряток, но намного динамичнее. :толчок :Радуга Дэш: Замечательно? :приземляются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну как? :Флаттершай: Жаль, что я мало времени провела с Голышом, потому что мне очень сложно вспомнить, как он выглядит. :Эпплджек: Это как искать гравий в стоге сена. :Рарити: Скорее как в куче гравия. :Эпплджек: Слушай, не надо ещё больше усложнять. :Рарити: Э! Я сдаюсь! Это невозможно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Если мы перестанем играть, мы обидим Мод. Кроме того, посмотрите, как Пинки Пай весело. :Пинки Пай: Это он? Это он? Это он? Это он? :Сумеречная Искорка: Давайте ещё чуть-чуть поиграем? :Эпплджек: Ах, хорошо... :Радуга Дэш: одновременно Ладно? :Флаттершай и Рарити: комментарии :Мод Пай: вяло Нашла. :Пинки Пай: И где он был? :Мод Пай: вяло Прятался в моём кармане. :Радуга Дэш: О, да ладно! :Тэнка скрипит :Флаттершай: Не хочу прерывать, но нам пора отвезти этих малышей домой. Уже очень поздно, а день был напряжённый. :Пинки Пай: Мы с Мод тоже пойдём. Я хочу дать ей попробовать леденцы, из которых мы будем делать ожерелья лучших друзей! Аха! :Эпплджек: Она, конечно... не такая, как я ожидала. :Радуга Дэш: Мы весь день копались в грязи, а он всё это время был в кармане?! :Флаттершай: Надо отметить, Голыш показался мне милым. :Радуга Дэш: Это камень! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да ладно вам, девочки. Уверена, Мод просто волновалась. :Эпплджек: А может, она вела себя немножко не так, потому что стеснялась нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот именно. Должно быть, ужасно страшно познакомиться со всеми нами сразу, особенно если учесть, что мы уже давно дружим. :Остальные главные персонажи: согласие :Сумеречная Искорка: Нам стоит провести с ней какое-то время по отдельности, чтобы узнать её получше: я уверена, мы в два счёта сделаем леденцовое ожерелье лучших друзей. :Рарити: С чего начнём? Я выбрала несколько видов ткани, которой, по-моему... :Пинки Пай: Выбор, выбор, выбор! :Рарити: ...Конечно, если ты не видишь ничего подходящего, я буду счастлива предложить тебе... :Мод Пай: вяло Мне нравится это. :Рарити: смеётся Ну надо же, Пинки Пай не говорила, что ты такая забавная! :Мод Пай: вяло В каком смысле? :Рарити: О, ну просто... По-моему, это кухонное полотенце. толчок Но оно хорошо подойдёт к цвету твоего лица. Я могу при помощи моей магии превратить его в нечто шикарное. :Пинки Пай: Рарити и моя сестра вместе работают над созданием чего-то замечательного! Это лучший день в моей жизни! :Рарити: Я могу шить несколько полотенец вместе. :Мод Пай: вяло Спасибо. Одного достаточно. :Пинки Пай: А правда, Мод делает самые классные шарфы? :Рарити: Вполне... :Хамингвэй: щебечет :Флаттершай: Привет, Хамингвэй. Я так счастлива тебя видеть. :Хамингвэй: щебечет :Пинки Пай: Что он говорит? :Флаттершай: Он здоровается и говорит, что тоже очень рад нас видеть. :Пинки Пай: Жаль, что я не умею разговаривать с колибри. Хм! Та-та-та, ля-ля-ля! :Флаттершай: Мод Эти пауки водятся только в Понивилле, и несмотря на то, что они кажутся страшными, на самом деле они очень милые и помогают друг другу, отгоняя опасных насекомых! :Мод Пай: Я смотрела на камень. :Флаттершай: Оу. :Пинки Пай: Ещё раз спасибо, Флаттершай! Думай, какие ароматы добавишь в своё леденцовое ожерелье лучших друзей! :Флаттершай: Ух ты. Я не уверена, что мы вообще подруги. :Пинки Пай: Мод — настоящий книжный червь. Она обожает поэзию! :Сумеречная Искорка: У меня очень много стихов. Ты читала что нибудь из «Пера и чернил»? Или из «Цветущей прозы»? :Мод Пай: вяло Предпочитаю стихи собственного сочинения. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я бы с удовольствием послушала! :Мод Пай: откашливается вяло ::Бок. ::Гладкий бок. ::Серый. ::Серый цвет. ::Лучше камней. ::Ничего в мире. ::Нет. :Я их тысячи написала. :Пинки Пай: Она такая продуктивная! :Мод Пай: вяло Следующее о камнях. Они все о камнях. ::Осадочные породы остаются. ::В моей душе, и я становлюсь. ::Сентиментальной, когда думаю о камнях. ::Спящих в земле... :Эпплджек: Ты закончила чистить яблоки для сока, Мод? :Мод Пай: вяло Думаю, это готово. :Эпплджек: Ох, э, да. Ты применила очень интересный метод. смеётся :Мод Пай: вяло Почистить ещё одну? :Эпплджек: Нет! То есть, не нужно. Я уверена, нам хватит яблок. :Пинки Пай: нюхает А уже можно попробовать? :Эпплджек: Ну конечно. :Пинки Пай: пьёт Ай! Это лучший сок, что я когда-либо пробовала! :Эпплджек: А ты что скажешь, Мод? :Мод Пай: глотает вяло На вкус как яблоки. :Пинки Пай: Я же говорила, что она честная, прямо как ты! :Эпплджек: нервно Мы практически близнецы, хе-хе. :Радуга Дэш: ворчит :стук :Радуга Дэш: Да! Посмотрим, как ты бросишь! О-ой! :взрыв :всплеск :Пинки Пай: Вот это бросок! :Радуга Дэш: Ого. Как ты это сделала? :Мод Пай: вяло Я его бросила. :Радуга Дэш: По-моему, ты победила, Мод. :Мод Пай: вяло Победа не интересует... меня. :Радуга Дэш: Аа! :Пинки Пай: Здорово, вы все здесь! Мод ушла искать камни, и сейчас лучший момент, чтобы мы подготовили всё необходимое для леденцовых ожерелий лучших друзей! :толчок :Пинки Пай: Что-то не так? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не уверена, что сейчас лучший момент делать леденцовые ожерелья лучших друзей. :Пинки Пай: Почему? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... :Рарити: Видишь ли, дорогая... :Флаттершай: Ты такая чуткая, что хочешь разделить с нами этот особенный ритуал, но... :Пинки Пай: Но что? :Эпплджек: вздыхает По правде говоря, мы все очень старались сблизиться с Мод, но... наверно, некоторые пони просто по-другому устроены. :Остальные главные персонажи: согласие :Эпплджек: Неправильно притворяться лучшими друзьями, когда это не так. :Пинки Пай: сдувается Оу. Хорошо. Если я понадоблюсь, я буду здесь, попробую придумать, что делать с сотней килограммов леденцов. :закрывается :Рарити: Я чувствую себя ужасно! Просто ужасно... :Флаттершай: Может, нужно было притвориться, что мы с Мод подруги. :Сумеречная Искорка: Если бы мы не сказали Пинки Пай правду, что мы не стали лучшими друзьями, то это бы сделала Мод. :Радуга Дэш: Возможно, но кто знает? Эта пони — загадка, окутанная тайной внутри вулканической породы. :Рарити: Ты хотела сказать «внутри головоломки»? :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Вулканической породы. Это такой камень. Не спрашивай, откуда знаю. :стуки :Пинки Пай: Я придумала: я знаю, как можно сблизить нас всех! :Пинки Пай: Я назвала это «Время веселья Пинки-Радуги-Рари-Искро-Флаттер-Мод»! писк :Радуга Дэш: Ха? :Пинки Пай: Оно включает интересы всех пони в одну гигантскую игру, в которую мы можем играть все вместе и которая точно сделает всех моих лучших подруг самыми наилучшими подругами! Это для вас. :Радуга Дэш: Как я сказала: ха? :Пинки Пай: Наверное, будет лучше, если я покажу. Смотрите! Тоннель из яблочного джема для Эпплджек, красивые ткани для Рарити, книги для Искорки, общение з животными для Флаттершай... :рычит :Пинки Пай: Кексы для вашей покорной слуги... чавкает и трасса для Радуги! :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, а это что?! :Пинки Пай: Каменная горка, конечно! Для Мод! Сначала залезаешь, потом скатываешься! :Эпплджек: Что-то у меня плохое предчувствие... :Пинки Пай: хихикает А? напрягается :гремят :Рарити: взвизгивает :Флаттершай: Ой-ой-ой! :Пинки Пай: напрягается :Эпплджек: Берегись! :Пинки Пай: А? взвизгивает Помогите! напрягается :отбойного молотка :Остальные главные персонажи: вздыхают :Радуга Дэш: Но как?! :Мод Пай: Пинки Пай, о чём ты только думала? :Пинки Пай: Похоже, я не думала. :Мод Пай: Я знаю, как для тебя важно, чтобы твои друзья стали моими друзьями, но я не думаю, что это случится. Наверное, мне лучше вернуться на каменную ферму и провести остаток недели там. Я рада знакомству. И я счастлива, что у Пинки Пай такие хорошие друзья. :Пинки Пай: Но... мы так и не сделали наши леденцовые ожерелья... Постой, Мод! Я поеду с тобой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не верится, что Мод решила уехать раньше. :Рарити: А мне не верится, что мы чуть не потеряли Пинки Пай из-за той нелепой полосы препятствий. :Флаттершай: К счастью, Мод подоспела к ней вовремя. :Радуга Дэш: Вы видели, как быстро Мод двигалась? :Рарити: А как она разбила тот огромный булыжник в пыль? Как, ради всей Эквестрии, она это сделала? :Флаттершай: Пинки Пай попала в беду! Мод свернула бы горы ради неё. :Сумеречная Искорка: Точно! Думаю, я поняла, что у нас есть общего с Мод! Кое-что, что достойно важной, супер-пупер особенной традиции, которую могут разделить только самые близкие и лучшие друзья! :двигателя поезда :Мод Пай: Спасибо, что едешь со мной. Не знаю, насколько затянется моя экспедиция. Я рада, что смогу побыть с тобой ещё до моего отъезда. :Пинки Пай: И я тоже. Прости, что я на всех так давила. Я только хотела, чтобы мои подруги получше узнали мою старшую сестру. :Пинки Пай: Что вы здесь делаете? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки Пай, нам жаль, что мы тебя обидили и не подружились с Мод сразу же. И ты, прости, что тебе пришлось уехать раньше срока, чтобы не расстраивать Пинки Пай ещё больше. :Остальные главные персонажи: Угу. :Эпплджек: Мы сразу же увидели, как ты заботишься о Пинки Пай. :Сумеречная Искорка: Счастье Пинки Пай значат для нас столько же, сколько и для тебя, и нам жаль, что мы этого не замечали. Не понимали, что нас объединяет и роднит то, как сильно мы все любим Пинки Пай! :Пинки Пай: Я смущена! :Сумеречная Искорка: И если хотите знать моё мнение, это замечательно быть похожими в этом. А ты как думаешь, Мод? :Мод Пай: Конечно. :толчок :Пинки Пай: Что-то не так? :Рарити: Прости, дорогая. Мы все думали, что она у вас примет это с большим энтузиазмом. :Пинки Пай: Вы шутите? Да я никогда в жизни не видела её такой взволнованной! :Мод Пай: вяло Даже не знаю, успели вы заметить или нет, но я не выставляю свои чувства напоказ, как моя сестра. :Радуга Дэш: Э, заметили. И нас это совершенно не смущает. :Остальные главные персонажи: согласие :двигателя поезда :Сумеречная Искорка: Мод, мы хотели дать тебе кое-что на память о твоей поездке, чтобы ты вспоминала всех своих друзей из Понивилля. :Мод Пай: вяло Спасибо. :Пинки Пай: Постарайся не съесть все конфеты до отъезда! жуёт :Сумеречная Искорка: Это все ожерелья, что тебе присылала Пинки Пай? :Мод Пай: вяло Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: И ты их не съела? :Мод Пай: вяло Я не очень люблю леденцы. Но я люблю Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: жуёт Ммм! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Applejack: Has anypony heard from Pinkie Pie since yesterday? :Rest of main cast: Nuh-uh. :Rainbow Dash: yawns I don't see what's so important we had to meet her here this early. Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet! :snores :Twilight Sparkle: I hope everything's okay. knocks :crash :Pinkie Pie: Thank goodness you're all here! There's no time to lose! :Rarity: Whoa! :Fluttershy: Ooh... :closes, thwack :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! Hey- whoa! :closes :Pinkie Pie: Careful! :Twilight Sparkle: What is all this? :Pinkie Pie: My sister Maud's gonna be here soon, and I need your help taste-testing my rock candy recipes! :Applejack: Uh, we're happy to help you, Pinkie Pie, but this seems like an awful lot of candy. :Rarity: Even for you. :Pinkie Pie: I may have gone a teensy bit overboard. squee :theme song :Main cast: groaning :Pinkie Pie: Everypony ready for more? :Rainbow Dash: Ugh. My teeth hurt. :Fluttershy: groans :Applejack: I think we've had plenty. And shouldn't you be on your way to pick up Maud from the train station? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, but you've only tried half of the flavors, and we have to choose the perfect ones before she gets here so I have time to make more! chomps :Twilight Sparkle: Maud is your sister. I'm sure she'll love your rock candy. And I'm pretty sure you've made enough. She's only staying for the week. :Pinkie Pie: Aw, it's not just for Maud, silly. I'm making candy for all of us! :Rest of main cast: groaning :Pinkie Pie: It's part of a very important, super-duper special tradition that only the closest and bestest of friends can share. We're going to make rock candy necklaces together! squeals It all started when Maud and I were fillies on the rock farm. She taught me the Pie family rock candy recipe! It adds a secret ingredient – whispering It's rocks! normally – And she showed me how to string the pieces to make them into a necklace! And once we were done, we'd trade! Maud and I have been trading necklaces back and forth since I moved to Ponyville. They're a sign that we'll always be best friends! squee :Applejack: Aw, what a great tradition. :Rainbow Dash: Hold on. The secret ingredient is rocks? :Pinkie Pie: Yeah. But these are a special kind of rock that Maud discovered. :Fluttershy: Oh, what kind of a rock are they? :Pinkie Pie: Can't tell ya that, silly! whispering It's a secret! normally Now that Maud is heading out to get her rocktorate in rock science, this may be our last chance to trade them for a really long time. I can't wait for you all to meet her. I just know that my best Ponyville friends and my best sister friend are gonna become bestest friends! We can make bestest-est friend rock candy necklaces together! She expresses herself through fashion just like Rarity, and she's really smart and loves reading just like Twilight! And she's honest, and loves forest things, and is good at games, and... Well, oh, she's awesome! :Rarity: strained She sounds amazing, but won't she start worrying if you aren't at the train station when she gets here? :Pinkie Pie: She sure will. gasp I gotta get out of here! :gyrocopter buzzing :Winona: barking :Fluttershy: I sure hope Maud has an appetite. :Applejack: Never met a pony or critter who didn't love Granny Smith's apple spiced muffins! :Rarity: Oh, it's no use! I simply cannot find anything suitable to wear! :Rainbow Dash: I doubt she'll notice what anypony's wearing, so what's the big deal? :Rarity: The big deal is that it will be very difficult to show Maud what a strong fashion presence we have in Ponyville if the most fashion-forward pony here can't keep her hat from falling apart! :Twilight Sparkle: I think we're all a little nervous about Maud's visit. She's Pinkie Pie's sister, and it's obvious Pinkie really wants us to hit it off. Being able to make those rock candy necklaces together is really important to her. I'm sure everything will be fine– :Pinkie Pie: We're heeeere! :Twilight Sparkle: Where's Maud? :Pinkie Pie: She's coming! :beat :Rainbow Dash: Uh... you sure? :Pinkie Pie: She's not quite as fast as me. I asked Gummy to stay with her in case she got lost! :beat :hoofbeats :Rainbow Dash: whispering Is she even moving? :Pinkie Pie: We're over here, Maud! :Maud Pie: sniffs deadpan Hm. Sedimentary. :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Maud Pie: deadpan This is a sedimentary rock. :beat :Twilight Sparkle: That's... really fascinating, isn't it, girls? We're just so thrilled you could come for a visit before your big trip. Pinkie Pie has told us so much about you. I'm Twilight, and this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. :Fluttershy: We're ever so glad to meet you. :Applejack: We're just gonna have the best time! :beat :Rarity: Pinkie Pie tells me you share my love for fashion. :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm really into expressing myself through my wardrobe. :Rarity: A-and what is the delightful frock you're wearing now saying? :Maud Pie: deadpan It doesn't talk. It's a dress. :Rarity: Oh, yes, of course, I, I just meant, the frock is, just... out :Winona: barks :Applejack: Uh, so this here's Winona. That's Owlowiscious, Tank, Opal, and Angel. Pinkie Pie told us you have a pet, too. :Maud Pie: deadpan He's in my pocket. :Fluttershy: Oh, you have a pocket pet? Like a tiny mouse? Or a baby bird? Or a trained butterfly? :Maud Pie: deadpan It's a rock. His name is Boulder. :Pinkie Pie: This is going to be the best, most awesome, funnest week ever! I can't wait for us all to become bestest friends! :Rest of main cast: laughing :Applejack: Maud? Would you like to try one of Granny Smith's famous apple spiced muffins? :Maud Pie: sniffs :Applejack: Oh, uh, heh, that's not– Um... :Maud Pie: chews mouth full deadpan It's crunchy. :Pinkie Pie: chews mouth full Maud's right! They are crunchy! Yum! :Rainbow Dash: So, uh, Pinkie Pie tells us you like games. :Maud Pie: deadpan Boulder and I sometimes play a game called 'Camouflage'. It's kind of like hide and seek but way more intense. :beat :Rainbow Dash: Awesome? :landing :Twilight Sparkle: Any luck? :Fluttershy: I truly wish I'd spent more time with Boulder, because I'm having a very hard time remembering what he looks like. :Applejack: It's like looking for a pebble in a haystack. :Rarity: More like in a pile of pebbles. :Applejack: Well, you don't have to make it even harder. :Rarity: Ugh! I give up! this is impossible! :Twilight Sparkle: It'll hurt Maud's feelings if we all stop playing. Besides, look how much fun Pinkie Pie's having. :Pinkie Pie: Is this him? Is this him? Is this him? Is this him? :Twilight Sparkle: Just a little longer, okay? :Applejack: Uh, alright, fine... :Rainbow Dash: simultaneously Really? :Fluttershy and Rarity: comments :Maud Pie: deadpan Found him. :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Where was he? :Maud Pie: deadpan He was hiding in my pocket. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, come on! :gyrocopter creaking :Fluttershy: I don't mean to interrupt, but we really should get these little critters home. It's getting awfully late, and they've had a very busy day. :Pinkie Pie: Maud and I had better get going too. I want her to taste the rock candy we're gonna use for our best friends necklaces! Aw, yeah! :Applejack: She sure is... different from what I expected. :Rainbow Dash: We spent all day digging in the dirt, and he was in her pocket the whole time?! :Fluttershy: On the bright side, Boulder seemed really sweet. :Rainbow Dash: He's a rock! :Twilight Sparkle: Come on, girls. I'm sure Maud was just nervous about meeting all of us. :Applejack: Maybe she was just acting a little 'off' because she was shy or somethin'. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. It must be awfully intimidating to meet all of us at once, especially since we're already such good friends. :Rest of main cast: agreement :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe if we spend some time with her one-on-one to try to get to know her better, I'm sure we'll be making those best friend rock candy necklaces in no time. :Rarity: Where shall we start? I've chosen a few fabrics that I think will be stunning with y– :Pinkie Pie: Choices, choices, choices! :Rarity: ...Of course, if you don't see anything that speaks to you, I would be happy to suggest– :Maud Pie: deadpan I like this one. :Rarity: laughs Pinkie Pie didn't tell us you were so funny! :Maud Pie: deadpan What do you mean? :Rarity: Oh, well, it's just... I believe that is a dishtowel. beat B-b-but it does go very well with your complexion. I'm sure I could work my magic and turn it into something fabulous. :Pinkie Pie: Rarity and my sister working together to design something amazing! This is the best day ever! :Rarity: Perhaps I could sew all of these together and make you something you'd like. :Maud Pie: deadpan No thanks. One is enough. :Pinkie Pie: Doesn't Maud make the coolest scarves? :Rarity: Quite... :Hummingway: twittering :Fluttershy: Hello there, Hummingway. I'm ever so happy to see you. :Hummingway: twittering :Pinkie Pie: What's he saying? :Fluttershy: He says hello, and he's happy to see us too. :Pinkie Pie: I wish I could speak hummingbird. Humm! Hum-m-m-m-m, hum! :Fluttershy: Maud These spiders only live in Ponyville, and even though they may look a teeny bit scary, they're actually very sweet and help keep other, more dangerous insects away! :Maud Pie: I was looking at the rock. :Fluttershy: Oh. :Pinkie Pie: Thanks again, Fluttershy! Start thinking about which flavors you want to put on your best friend rock candy necklace! :Fluttershy: Oh gosh. I'm not sure we're even friends yet. :Pinkie Pie: Maud is a total bookworm. She loves poetry! :Twilight Sparkle: I've got lots of poetry. Do you read anything by Quilland Ink? Or Flourish Prose? :Maud Pie: deadpan I prefer to read my own poetry. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'd love to hear some of it! :Maud Pie: throat deadpan ::Rock. ::You are a rock. ::Gray. ::You are gray. ::Like a rock. ::Which you are. ::Rock. :I've written thousands. :Pinkie Pie: She's so prolific! :Maud Pie: deadpan This next one is about rocks. They're all about rocks. ::Rocks; these are my rocks. ::Sediments: make me sedimental. ::Smooth and round, asleep in the ground. ::Shades of brown and gray... :Applejack: You 'bout done peelin' them apples for the cider, Maud? :Maud Pie: deadpan I think this one is done. :Applejack: Oh, uh, yep. That's a very interestin' method you got there. nervously :Maud Pie: deadpan Should I peel another? :Applejack: No! I mean, nah. I'm sure there's plenty apples in it already. :Pinkie Pie: sniffs Can we taste it now? :Applejack: Sure, why not? :Pinkie Pie: glugs Wow! That's the best apple cider I've ever had! :Applejack: What do you think, Maud? :Maud Pie: sips deadpan It tastes like apples. :Pinkie Pie: Told you she was super honest, just like you! :Applejack: nervously We're practically twins, heh. :Rainbow Dash: grunts :thud :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Let's see you beat that! Whooaa! :explosion :splash :Pinkie Pie: That was amazing! :Rainbow Dash: Whoa. How'd you do that? :Maud Pie: deadpan I threw it. :Rainbow Dash: I guess you won this one, Maud. :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm not really into... 'winning'. :Rainbow Dash: gasps :Pinkie Pie: Great, you're all here! Maud is out looking for rocks, so this is the perfect time for us to set up everything we'll need to make our best friend rock candy necklaces! :beat :Pinkie Pie: What's wrong? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm not sure it's the best time to make best friend rock candy necklaces. :Pinkie Pie: Why not? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... :Rarity: Well, darling, you see... :Fluttershy: You're ever so thoughtful to share your special bonding ritual with us, but, uh... :Pinkie Pie: But what? :Applejack: sighs The truth is, we've all been tryin' real hard to get closer to Maud, but, well... maybe some ponies just don't click the way others do. :Rest of main cast: agreement :Applejack: We just wouldn't feel right makin' somethin' that means we're best friends if, well, we aren't. :Pinkie Pie: deflates Oh. Okay. If anypony needs me, I'll be in here trying to figure out what to do with two hundred pounds of rock candy. :closes :Rarity: I feel awful! Just awful... :Fluttershy: Maybe we should have just pretended we were friends with Maud. :Twilight Sparkle: If we didn't tell Pinkie Pie that we hadn't all become the best of friends, I think Maud would have. :Rainbow Dash: Maybe, but who really knows? That pony is a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside an igneous. :Rarity: Don't you mean "inside an enigma"? :Rainbow Dash: Nope. I mean igneous. It's a kind of rock. Ask me how I know that. :knocking :Pinkie Pie: I've come up with just the thing to bring everypony closer together! :Pinkie Pie: I call it "Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time"! squee :Rainbow Dash: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: It combines everypony's interests into one giant activity that we can all enjoy together and that will totally bring all of my bestest friends together as bestestest friends! You'll need these. :Rainbow Dash: Like I said: Huh? :Pinkie Pie: Probably better for me to show you. Watch this! Applesauce tunnel for Applejack, pretty shiny stuff for Rarity, reading material for Twilight, critter time for Fluttershy... :roars :Pinkie Pie: Cupcakes for yours truly... chomps and it's a race for Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, what is that?! :Pinkie Pie: A rock slide, of course! For Maud! First you climb, then you slide! :Applejack: I've got a bad feeling about this... :Pinkie Pie: giggling Huh? straining :rumbling :Rarity: shrieks :Fluttershy: Oh, goodness! :Pinkie Pie: straining :Applejack: Watch out! :Pinkie Pie: Huh? shrieks Help! straining :sounds :Rest of main cast: sighs :Rainbow Dash: What– how– what?! :Maud Pie: Pinkie Pie, what were you thinking? :Pinkie Pie: I guess I wasn't. :Maud Pie: I know how important it is to you that your friends become my friends, but I just don't think it's going to happen. I think it would be best if I just go back to the rock farm and spend the rest of the week there. It was nice to meet you all. Makes me happy knowing Pinkie Pie has such good friends. :Pinkie Pie: But... we never even got to make our rock candy necklaces... Wait, Maud! I'll come with you! :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe Maud cut her trip short. :Rarity: I can't believe we nearly lost Pinkie Pie to that ridiculous obstacle course. :Fluttershy: Thank goodness Maud was able to reach her in time. :Rainbow Dash: Did you see how fast Maud moved? :Rarity: And the way she smashed that huge rock into dust? How in Equestria did she do that? :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie was in trouble! Maud would move mountains for her if she had to. :Twilight Sparkle: That's it! I think I finally realized what we all have in common with Maud! Something that just might be worthy of a very important super-duper special tradition that only the closest and bestest of friends can share! :engine noises :Maud Pie: Thank you for coming with me. I don't know how long I'll be gone on my rock research trip. I'm glad I still get to spend some time with you before I go. :Pinkie Pie: Me too. I'm sorry I put so much pressure on everypony to bond. I only wanted my friends to get to know my amazing older sister. :Pinkie Pie: What are you doing here? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, we're so sorry we hurt your feelings by not bonding with Maud right away. And Maud, we're sorry that you felt the only way to spare Pinkie Pie's feelings was to leave Ponyville early. :Rest of main cast: Mm-hm. :Applejack: We've seen how much you care about Pinkie Pie firsthoof. :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie's happiness means as much to us as it does to you, and we're sorry we couldn't see it sooner. The thing that makes us click and creates a special bond between us is how much we all love Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Aw, shucks! :Twilight Sparkle: That's a pretty great thing to have in common, if you ask me. What do you think, Maud? :Maud Pie: Sure. :beat :Pinkie Pie: What's wrong? :Rarity: Sorry, darling. I think we all just thought she'd be a bit more excited about this. :Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding me? I've never seen her more excited in my entire life! :Maud Pie: deadpan I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't show my enthusiasm for things quite in the same way my sister does. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, we noticed. And we're totally cool with it. :Rest of main cast: agreement :engine noises :Twilight Sparkle: Maud, we'd like to give you something to take on your trip, so that you remember all your friends from Ponyville. :Maud Pie: deadpan Thank you. :Pinkie Pie: Try not to eat all the candy before you leave! chewing :Twilight Sparkle: Are those all the necklaces Pinkie Pie sent you? :Maud Pie: deadpan Mm-hm. :Twilight Sparkle: You haven't eaten any of them? :Maud Pie: deadpan I don't really like candy. But I do love Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: chewing Mmm! :credits en:Transcripts/Maud Pie Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон